


Keeping It All Safe

by Jonjo



Series: The Guardians of Beacon Hills [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nemeton, Secrets, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Surveillance, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonjo/pseuds/Jonjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are not the only ones with concerns. Rightly so, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping It All Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This is an on going series of ficlets telling the story of Stiles and Derek as Guardians of Beacon Hills, following in their mothers' footsteps.  
> Each ficlet is based around a prompt from the Full Moon Ficlet weekly challenge on livejournal.  
> They are in chronological order (so far), this one is based some time after ‘Guardians’ and directly after ‘The Crooked Man’ and set in the future when Stiles is in college.  
> It's probably best to read the other two first.

 

Stiles finishes clearing away their breakfast and wanders over towards Derek who has begun checking the infra-red camera footage from the night before.

 

“I should talk to my Dad… and Scott.” Stiles announces.

“I dont want people knowing you're here, Stiles. If Deaton thinks were watching him… I just don't want him to think we’re aware of what’s going on, whatever’s going on.”

“But Dad will be expecting to hear from me and if I phone Scott he doesn’t need to know I’m back in Beacon Hills. I can tell him I’m staying at college for a bit longer.”

“Yeah ok, but be careful, the fewer people know you're here the better. I need you to stay safe.”

Stiles puts his arms around Derek’s neck, kissing his head, thinking how good it is to be cared about. He leans over Derek’s shoulder to see what’s on the screen. “Anything on the cameras from last night?”

 

*****

 

“Melissa stay, please. I’m not sure what’s going on with Scott and I know he wouldn’t hurt you but…”

“It’s not that easy John. He’s being really protective at the moment and he’ll want to know where I am.”

“Then we’ll tell him, tell them both. I don’t think it’ll come as much of a surprise.” The Sheriff smiles as Melissa sits up in his bed, shifting the pillows so she can lean back comfortably.

“Oh John, I don’t know… I don’t think I’m ready to move out of my house yet.”

“Then don’t.... just stay for a few days… ‘til we know what's going on.”

“Ok… yes ok, but we’ll have to tell them.”

“Yes," John agrees, "but after breakfast. I want to bring you breakfast in bed, you deserve a little bit of pampering. And I need you to stay safe.”

 

*****

 

Derek's sat in front of his laptop watching the video feed from the nemeton. “Stiles take a look at this.”

Stiles moves from the bed where he’s been reading his mother's journals. “What’s he doing?” he asks looking at the images of what’s obviously Deaton.

“I’m not sure, he’s pouring something over the stump but I’m not sure what it is. Then something distracted him.”

“Shit, what the hell’s that?” Stiles gesticulates towards something blurry at the edge of the frame.

“It’s one of those mountain lions, no… wait, there’s two of them. Fuck, at least that’ll scare Deaton away for a while but I’ll have to go over there with Scott and mark our territory, they’re far too close to town.”

“Mark your territory huh… how’s that work?” Stiles asks and can’t help giggling, “Are you going to piss all over the nemeton?”

Stiles giggle turns into a proper laugh when he notices the tips of Derek’s ears getting pink.  
“Shut up Stiles!”

 

*****

 

The phone rings just as John has set down the breakfast tray he’s put together for Melissa. He sighs and answers it, “Sheriff Stilinski”.

“Dad”.

“Oh hey Stiles, we were just talking about you.”

“We?”

“Er… yeah, Melissa is here.”

“Oh, good… ok…”

“She’s going to stay for a couple of days, and we were wondering when you’d be back from college.”

“Oh, right, well she can use my room if she wants, no problem, if that’s what you were worried about.”

“Actually no, that’s not the problem… we…”

“Oh my god, you’ve done it… you’re together, aren’t you… awesome man, that’s awesome…”

“Stiles!”

“Shit what? Am I wrong? Oh my god Dad, I’m sorry, I’m…”

“You’re not wrong, it’s just that we were going to tell you and Scott together and…”

The sheriff sounds off.

“Is there a problem with… Why is Melissa staying for a few days, Dad? I mean other than the obvious… umm?”

“Stiles, Scott hasn’t been himself lately and…”

“I know, right, that’s why I’m here…” Stiles looks up to see Derek scowling at him. “Shit, I wasn’t supposed to tell you”.

“Where’s ‘here’ Stiles?”

“Err… I’ve been staying with Derek for a few days, he’s really worried about Scott too and…” Stiles looks over at Derek to check it’s ok to say more. Derek nods looking resigned.

“Yeah and Deaton’s been acting weird too. The footage shows him pouring some substance all over the nemeton and…”

“Footage Stiles, what footage?”

Derek takes the phone from Stiles hand. “Sheriff?”

“Yes, Derek, what’s going on?”

“Do you know the old Hale cabin on the edge of the preserve?”

“Yeah, I think so, but I thought it was derelict.”

“I’ve cleaned it up a bit. Can you meet us here and I’ll explain?”

“Yes, no problem, give us an hour.”

“Us?”

“Melissa’s coming too,” And the sheriff says it with such finality that Derek just hums before ending the call.

 

*****

 

Stiles relaxes a little as he sees it’s Melissa’s car pulling up to the cabin. He wasn’t really worried but his dad’s cruiser isn’t exactly unrecognisable and they don’t want anyone wondering why the sheriff was headed in there direction.

As soon as Melissa gets out of the car she’s swallowed up in a hug from Stiles, she hugs him too, only slightly taken aback.

“I’m so pleased,” Stiles says grinning wildly, “but it’s taken forever!”

Melissa cuffs him affectionately around the back of his head, smiling back at him. “Some things are worth waiting for,” she says giving him a knowing look and greets Derek.

 

It takes a while for them to share what they know and their worries, but it seems they’ve all been thinking along the same lines. They go through some of the more interesting stuff that's been recorded and eventually get to the part showing Deaton at the nemeton the night before.

“It looks like he’s pouring something over it but we’re not sure what,” Derek says pausing the footage.

“Kerosene,” the sheriff answers and when they give him questioning looks he explains, “The shape of the can, the logo, it's ‘Crown Kerosene’.”

“He was going to set fire to it?” Stiles gasps.

Melissa looks puzzled, “What stopped him?”

Derek starts the footage again, and watches the sheriff as he realises what it was that chased Deaton away.

“God damn it, mountain lions! Or are they were-mountain lions? Stiles, what have you been keeping from me this time?”

“Nothing! Dad, honestly. They’re just good old fashioned mountain lions.... as far as we know.” Stiles stops, obviously considering. “Yeah just normal, everyday mountain lions, turning up, saving the day, super conveniently, just at the last minute… Derek?”

Derek shrugs, thinking somewhat ruefully that just marking their territory may not be enough.

 

 


End file.
